Shockwave
Shockwave (voiced by Frank Welker) is a supporting character in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He is a Decepticon warrior driven by cold logic and expresses no emotion, except possibly joy when he kills Autobots. Though he supposedly transforms into a Cybertronian battle tank, Shockwave does not transform at all in the film. He does, however, command a Driller, a giant worm-like mechanimal from Cybertron that serves as his war-mount. History Shockwave and his pet Driller attacked the Autobots when they were summoned to Chernobyl by the Decepticon agent Alexi Voskhod. This was done as an act of misdirection to ensure that the Autobots did not realize that the Decepticons actually wanted them to find the fuel cell from the Ark located within the facility. After Optimus Prime retrieved the fuel cell from the Driller, Shockwave emerged from it to reveal himself to Optimus, and the pair quickly retreated underground, leaving Optimus very disturbed to see Shockwave on Earth. Later, Shockwave took part in the invasion of Chicago. He and the Driller emerged from beneath the convoy of Autobots, and the Driller separated Optimus from his trailer. Shockwave left the Driller and proceeded to track down the Autobots. The Wreckers were sent to distract him, peppering his armour with fire from their machine-guns. He used a car as a shield and fired at them, and once they drove off, he menacingly began to pursue them down the road, missing the two small Autobots, Wheelie and Brains, who quickly fled. Later, he noticed humans inside a building, and sent his Driller into the fray to topple a building and kill Sam Witwicky, Carly Spencer, Robert Epps, and the other humans inside. However, the beast was killed by Optimus Prime using his flight gear. Enraged by the death of his pet, Shockwave opened fire on the Autobot leader, briefly disabling him and taking him out of the fight. Death Shockwave soon joined Soundwave and Barricade in rounding up the other Autobots. Brains and Wheelie forestalled the Decepticons from further executing their prisoners by taking control of a Decepticon carrier, and dropping fighters onto the battlefield. Shockwave retreated further away with Barricade and some other Decepticons, but the human soldiers had set a trap and fired upon them. Shockwave's face was obscured by one of their parachutes, and his eye was then shot out by the Wreckers, causing it to dangle by its wires. He then attempted to escape, but Optimus Prime came charging back into the battle, and when Shockwave fired at him, the Autobot dodged the shot, donned a set of knuckle-spikes, and punched Shockwave so hard that part of his abdomen shattered. Even this did not put Shockwave down, but Prime did not give up - he punched Shockwave again, pinned the Decepticon down and tore his dangling eye out through his throat, finally killing the bloodthirsty Decepticon. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Transformers (franchise) Category:Transformers: Dark Of The Moon Category:Died In Battle Category:Beaten to Death Category:Torn Apart